When Hormones Attack!
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Yoh is starting to see his fiancée in a 'different' way... although not always is what it seems. Yoh + Anna.


Author notes: A little bit ecchi, but nothing explicit. ^_^ It can be sorted as a Yonna but not greatly, just go ahead and read!

When Hormones Attack

Yoh's POV:

I may be a lazy bum, a happy-go-round dude, the always grinning guy and the 'everything's all right' guy. But I'm human and for my distaste I'm entering into my stage of puberty.

I can hide it all behind my smiles and even make people think everything's ok. But now I'm scared, I can't control myself and I'm not calm as I SHOULD be!

Easy Yoh, you're scaring Amidamaru.

My spirit is sitting in a corner looking at me with a puzzled face. He is playing chess with Manta. As time passes by my best friend duplicates the same expression.

"Yoh-kun, are you ok? You're talking to the washtub." My best friend points out. 

Sigh. 

I've been scrubbing my pants for the last 2 hours to avoid any clues about my previous 'incident', which I'm not willing to tell right now.

"Yep, it's just that my mind is wandering about some things. That's all." Sheepish grin. Good. He swallows it.

"Did Anna-san made you wash those?" My soul panicks as my smile twitched.

"Eto…" Come on Yoh think! Now don't look at the clouds or you'll be thinking about…

"Yoh?"  My head turns to face him again with a new unbreakable smile.

"Oh! Uhm, yeah…"  Nice answer. Dork.

"Yeah what?" His little head tilts to the left. I gulped and tried to think something better.

"Anna makes wash these." Please Kami-sama, don't make him ask anymore… don't make him…

"She made me wash those pants since the last Saturday. Did something happen?" He frowns.

Thank you Kami-sama. ¬_¬

"Uhm… I…had… an accident." My head falls down. Me and my big mouth.

Both spirit and Manta are looking me with full wide eyes.

"Well, there's nothing to be ashamed of Yoh-dono." My spirit tries to comfort me with a huge nervous smile.

"Uhm, Yeah!" Manta seconds. "That means that your… ahem, equipment is working fine."

My equipment?

"What do you mean with that?" I scratch the back of my head. I swear their jaws fell down to the ground.

"Haven't your grandpa informed you about…" Manta is cut out by the snap of the sliding door.

"Yoh! Don't worry anymore! Horohoro the Know it All Ainu is here to the rescue." A triumphant smiled is plastered on his face.  I sweat drop.

"Uhm, do you know what is going on?" I ask not sure about what I was asking about.

"You've been chosen!" Now my spirit, Manta and I are gaping with baffled faces.

"Been chosen?" I repeat; the Ainu just smirks and pinches my nose.

"Oh you silly. Don't you know?! You've been seriously attacked by hormones!" His fist closes as he places his hand over my shoulder.

What the he…

"We all pass through it, even the midget." Manta blushes furiously as he glares at the ice-shaman.

"I'm not a midget! And I'm not attacked by hormones yet!" He growls deeply. The Ainu just pats my shoulder,  prepared for another 'super hero' monologue.

"You see, it's a stage when you start being more interested in chicks." He sounds so sure about it, I felt I couldn't stop him from chatting.

"And some areas… uhm… wake up! Yeah! Wake up from slumber and … when they then…" Ok, maybe it was time for me to stop him. Why were they thinking I had that _kind_ of accident? 

"Horo horo, I think you're misu…" He covers my mouth with his hand.

"You know, the worst thing you can do is be ashamed of your manhood." My eyes go wide; he is going to damn far. 

I start to struggle then he took out the pants I was washing. I wish I could have a heart attack or something.

"And here is the evidence, gentlemen!" He takes the pants as a waving flag. At the center of it there was huge stain, a purple stain. My eyes began to water.

"What kind of freak are you?!" Horohoro throws the pants to the garden. Panicked, Horohoro rushes to the bathroom to wash everything that made contact with the 'contaminated pants'.

And the worst of it is that Amidamaru and my best friend Manta are looking at me as if I were a freak from Mars or something like that.

"Wait! It's not what you think…" And with that my shameful story began.

~*~

It was 3 am in the morning and my stomach started to roar. I haven't eaten since the afternoon, 'cuz I was caught in the middle of the day eating all the oranges Anna bought for her. 

I couldn't resist, they were so yummy, they were saying 'Eat me! Eat me!' and I ate them all. But to my bad luck Anna kept me without dinner for 'stealing' her oranges. 

And now I'm suffering the consequences.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to walk to the kitchen for some cookies. I went downstairs and grabbed a chair to step in and take the cookie jar from the highest shelf. 

So Manta would never steal my cookies again. Hey! I'm overprotective of my cookies.

I stretched my arm and reached for the cookie jar; I was so close to grabbing it, but a voice snapped my mission.

"Yoh!" I felt myself loosing balance, and down I went. I wish I could use my furokyu to fly but I wasn't in my full self to use it.

The kitchen was spinning so rapidly before my eyes. A black pair of eyes glared at me. The kitchen stopped its course.

"Uhm, Hi anna." I said bluntly. She just stared at me with piercing eyes, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

And that's when puberty knocked me.

I started to climb my gaze towards her figure; her silky white legs bathed in moonlight, her thin waist, her arms crossed a little bit down from her chest.

Oh Kami-sama, I didn't know she had grown on _there too. I shook my head scolding myself for being such a wolf._

"Bring me some juice, I can't sleep."  She demanded. I stood up and rapidly went to the fridge for her juice. Not without taking a little peek of her slender figure wrapped in her light sleep robe.

No! Don't think of her like that! Even you have the rights as her fiancée, you mustn't stare, gape or think of her like that!

"Uhm, there's a little bottle with grape juice. Do you want it?" I smiled trying to sound as normal as possible.

"What's wrong with you?" She grabbed the bottle. Damn! She noticed it!

"Uhm… I am a little bit hungry." Lame excuse, but it seemed to work. 

"I'm not going to cook anything for you." She said curtly. I gulped knowing exactly what she meant.

"Would you mind helping to get those cookies?" I was so hungry I couldn't help asking.

"Why don't you grab a chair?" She said mockingly. I laughed a little grinning uneasily.

"I'm afraid I could fall again." I said as a matter of fact. She eyed the cookie jar, then at me. 

Without changing her expression she commanded.  "Kneel." I didn't think of it twice and down to my knees I went.

"Anna, I beg you to…" I was cut off as she positioned herself on me. I mean, she sat on my shoulders.  

"Now up. Grab my legs tightly. If I fall you'll be dead tomorrow." I started to stand up, my stomach was churning angrily. 

Anna was light, but in my circumstances I was weak and everything ached from the last fall. I needed food rapidly.

But again those damn hormones started to tease me…

She was siting in my shoulders, each leg beside my head caressing my neck with every movement she made. I started to shiver.

Do not think those things, Asakura! Think of Horohoro! Horohoro with pantyhose…

Was Anna wearing any panties?

I'm such a pervert! I'm beginning to think like Horohoro!

His hands almost near her thighs grabbing and protecting her. Her legs were smooth, soft…

I started to bite my lip, it was too much for me.

My knees went weak and I couldn't hold it anymore.

We both fell down.

I could actually think a little and maneuver myself to pillow her fall. Her eyes went wide without an explanation.

We were so damn close. Her lips, were suddenly yummy. Just like the oranges… 'Eat me!' they were saying.

And then…

SLAP!

Geez! I wondered where on earth she learned to slap like that.

"Yoh no hentai!"  She growled deeply. She pushed aside from me and walked rapidly to her room.

I touched my heated cheek, and then looked at myself wondering what I just did this time. A huge spot between my pants was growing rapidly.

What the hell?!

I looked at my left looked at the plastic bottle almost empty. I took it and read 'Grape juice.'

Oh boy! How much did I want to cry!

Anna will never believe me after this.

~*~

I heave a sigh as I see Amidamaru and Manta trying to hide their laughter.

"And… how …. is … she… dealing … this?"  Each space was a decent giggle from my little friend. I 'm just feeling even more 'great'.

"She…" I gulp, reddening. "Went out to the market." My eyes fall miserably.

"What for Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru said laughing a little. 

My hand combs some of my strands as my face is almost as red as Anna's bandana.

"She went for some diapers…" I murmur softly but enough clear to them.

Now they don't care about my miserable state, they are just rolling over the floor from pure laughter.

Owari

I'm so sorry for putting Yoh in such a circumstance, but I was so tempted to put him that way. XD I couldn't help it.

I wrote this 'cuz I think they are so many angst/drama masterpieces (I don't have anything against them) I really do like them, demo, I think a little humorous fic would enlighten your day! I'm not good writing angsty stuff, so I tried with this style. 

The POV just gave me a pain in the… I'm just grateful Meemee was there to rescue me :_:  I _tried _to write the 'incident' in past tense, and the present POV, well in present. Gomen ne! I hope you enjoy this fic!


End file.
